


Immortality

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong can feel something swelling inside of him like a rising tide. Something that feels a lot like pride and love. Something that feels like forever, like immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> IDK. I woke up at 3am and wrote this in a delirium. Clearly I was having some interesting dreams last night.
> 
> I honestly wasn't sure how to tag this.

Jaejoong looks to his right and to his left.

They are there, right where they belong--and he's in the middle, as he always was, as he always should be.

 _I am selfish_ , he thinks, but he doesn't feel ashamed for it. Can't even bring himself to care. Not when he's known them for 10 years and counting. Not when he's laughed and cried and sweated and bled with them. Not when they've become so close and so wrapped up in each other, he sometimes forgets whose favorite color is whose, or who's afraid of what, or what letter of their moniker he's supposed to represent.

He is Yoochun and Yoochun is he and Junsu is them and together they're JYJ and nobody can take that away, not the haters, not SM Entertainment, not even the Republic of Korea.

The fan chants swell, grow louder, and Jaejoong can feel something swelling inside of him like a rising tide. Something that feels a lot like pride and love. Something that feels like forever, like immortality.

His body will break and his voice will crack but this he'll always have: this connection to his fans, to thousands of fans all around the world. And that's all he can ask for, really. That, and the two men at his side.

Maybe not so selfish after all.


End file.
